A Simple Random Thing
by momoka-sha
Summary: Cinta itu sederhana. Tapi menjadi rumit saat masa lalu dan kehilangan membayangi, ditambah fakta bahwa Natsume Hyuuga adalah seorang adik kelas/"Ia adik kelas. Ia lebih muda dari Mikan." "Lalu?" Sosok itu, Natsume Hyuuga, sudah menyedotku/AU.
1. Bukan hal yang harus dibuat Rumit

_Next: AU. Gakuen Alice sebagai sekolah biasa namun terdiri dari kelas 1-12. Usia tidak sama dengan Manga/Anime._

.

.

**Gakuen Alice** © _Tachibana Higuchi_

**A Simple Random Thing** © _momoka-sha_

Saat kau mencintai seseorang dengan segenap hatimu, namun kemudian muncul konflik karena sebuah perbedaan kecil yang dibesar-besarkan, mampukah kau mengecilkan perbedaan itu lagi dan menjadikannya sebuah keindahan tersendiri?

"Ia adik kelas. Ia lebih muda dari Mikan."

"Lalu?"

Sosok itu sudah menyedotku, Natsume Hyuuga, segala kesederhanaannya membuatku melihatnya sempurna.

.

.

**I**. Bukan sebuah hal yang harus dibuat **Rumit**.

.

.

Aku bukan orang yang menyukai suatu komitmen. Maksudku sejak aku ditinggal mati orang tuaku dan hidup sendirian, aku agak khawatir untuk kehilangan orang lain lagi di hidupku. Aku hanya percaya bahwa ada Hotaru dan Luca di sekitarku. Dua orang yang menjadi orang yang paling berharga di hidupku setelah kepergian kedua orang tuaku. Luca sudah kuanggap seperti abang sendiri. Kadang dia memang agak berlebihan melindungiku, tapi aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Dan Hotaru, dia sudah seperti saudara perempuanku—yang akan selalu ada untukku.

Namun keraguanku buyar saat aku melihat sosok ini dari balik jendela ruang kelas lantai dua. Sosok dengan helai rambut kelam yang sedang berolah raga di luar. Mataku tak bisa berhenti menatapnya saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melompat. Agaknya sedang melakukan lompat tinggi dengan—apa namanya? Gaya yang memunggungi tiang pelompat? Ah, aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas sosok itu begitu menarik perhatianku.

Tidak, ini bukan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aku tidak percaya dengan kalimat itu. Lagipula, aku tidak peduli dengan cinta. Namun yang aku tahu, sosok ini benar-benar menarik perhatianku. Helai rambut kelam itu, benar-benar menarik pusat perhatian mataku. Dan mata kelamnya yang kini menoleh kepadaku benar-benar menghipno—eh, kepadaku?

"Mikan Sakura!"

"UHUK—Gyaah!" Aku terkejut saat namaku disebut dan entah mungkin karena kebodohanku atau apa, penghapusku juga ikut terjatuh ke bawah. Sial, padahal pengapus itu masih baru. Dan sial lagi, di depan kelas guru sudah siap dengan penggaris dan kapur untuk menghukumku.

.

.

Suasana istirahat cukup ramai di Gakuen Alice. Banyak siswa yang memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di kantin, perpustakaan, atau bahkan cukup gila untuk bermain sepak bola di tengah panas matahari. Namun gadis dengan helai rambut cokelat panjang ini tetap memilih untuk tinggal di kelasnya. Memainkan pensil mekaniknya sembari tangan kanannya memegang sumpit untuk melahap bekal yang ia bawa dari rumah. Sedari tadi ia mengetukkan kakinya ke lantai kayu. Mencoba mengusir bosan yang sedari tadi menyergapnya.

"Kau dihukum? Membuat seratus pernyataan lagi?" Sebuah suara datar namun menyenangkan di telinga sang gadis membuat gadis itu mengalihkan mata _hazel_nya ke atas, dan melihat siluet indah sosok gadis dengan helai rambut pendek dan kotak bekal bertumpuk-tumpuk di hadapannya. Sosok itu dengan tenang mengambil bangku dan menyobek secarik kertas dari buku Mikan. Sama seperti Mikan, sembari menulis, ia membuka kotak bekalnya yang bertumpuk-tumpuk, dan menggoreskan tinta kepada kertas sembari melahap udang goreng yang ada di kotak bekalnya.

"100 kali, 'kan? Apa kalimatnya? Aku tidak akan tidur sambil mengigau lagi di kelas seperti yang terakhir kali?" Kata gadis itu mengejek, namun tetap dengan ekspresi datar kebanggaannya. Yang membuat orang tidak begitu memahami suasana hatinya yang sebenarnya. Yah, kecuali Mikan dan Luca tentunya.

Mikan Sakura, gadis dengan helai rambut cokelat yang kini berkibar diterpa angin hanya memajukan sedikit bibirnya dan mengangguk ringan. Ada sedikit air mata di matanya, agaknya ia berkaca-kaca dengan perasaan antara terharu dan tersinggung dengan ejekan sekaligus bantuan dari sahabatnya sejak kecil. Dan Hotaru Imai, sang sahabat wanita, kini hanya mengangkat sedikit bibirnya ke atas, pertanda senang dengan ekspresi lucu yang dibuat Mikan sekarang.

Istirahat siang mereka habiskan dengan mengerjakan hukuman untuk Mikan. Baru saja genap 100 kalimat 'Mikan Sakura tidak akan melamun dan mengabaikan pelajaran lagi saat pelajaran Kimia', saat kemudian mereka menyadari ada sosok yang datang ke arah meja mereka. Dan agaknya Mikan menahan napas saat melihat sosok itu. Sosok dengan helai rambut kelam yang ia perhatikan sejak tadi pagi. Sosok laki-laki dengan perawakan yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya, namun terlihat mempesona dengan kulit putih cerah dan warna mata yang kontras dengan kulitnya. Sosok yang kini berdiri di sampingnya menggunakan _jersey_ olah raga hijau-abu-abu kebanggan sekolah mereka dan sepatu kets putih.

"Mikan Sakura. Ini penghapusmu?" Kata pemuda itu sambil menyodorkan penghapus putih dengan balutan kertas merah muda yang Mikan kenali sebagai penghapusnya yang tadi pagi jatuh. Maka Mikan mengangguk ragu-ragu dan menerima kertas itu,

"I-iya. Te-te-terima kasih." Katanya terbata, yang justru terlihat konyol.

Dan hal itu jelas mengganggu Hotaru Imai.

"Hei, kau, dari _jersey_mu, kau SMP? Kelas berapa, '**dik'**?" Hotaru sengaja menekankan kata '_dik'_. Sekedar memberi penekanan bahwa mereka berbeda kasta. Semacam itu Hotaru menyebutnya. Yah, padahal mereka tidak terpaut perbedaan sedrastis itu. Namun, penganut sarkasme sadistik semacam Hotaru sangat tidak peduli dengan istilah sakit hati dengan orang yang ia anggap mengancam kehadirannya di sekitar Mikan.

"Kelas 10. Masih pakai _jersey_ ini karena tahun ajaran baru _jersey_ SMA telat jadi. Salam kenal, '**kak'**" Singkat, padat, jelas, menusuk. '_Luar biasa_,' pikir Hotaru. '_Luar biasa menyebalkan_,' tambahnya. Ada lambang empat siku-siku yang terukir di dahinya. Aura-aura gelap berwarna ungu bermunculan. Menambah kesan dramatis di sekitar Hotaru.

"Namamu, siapa, hah, **dik**? Berani sekali masuk ke kelas 11 sendirian." Kembali pertanyaan kasar dengan ekspresi wajah datar dilontarkan Hotaru. Membuat Mikan menelan ludah. Jelas Hotaru tidak menyukai sosok adik kelas yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Natsume Hyuuga, **kak**. Kenapa harus takut?" Pemuda itu memberi pandangan datar nan dingin kepada Hotaru, membuat gadis itu hampir membalikkan meja saking emosinya. Hanya saja ia masih sempat mengendalikan emosi dan bersembunyi di balik topeng wajah dinginnya, yang sialnya juga dimiliki oleh sosok adik kelas di hadapannya. Ia benar-benar ingin menggigit si Natsume atau sesuatu yang ada di hadapannya. Kalau saja Luca tidak tiba-tiba datang menerobos masuk ke pembicaraan '_bersahabat'_ mereka.

"Hei, Hyuuga, pelatih memanggilmu. Kau sepertinya harus melengkapi administrasi untuk kejuaraan Nasional atau sesuat—Hotaru ada apa dengan wajah menyeramkanmu itu?" Luca, sosok dengan perawakan tinggi menjulang dan rambut berwarna serupa emas itu menatap Hotaru heran. Sontak Hotaru mengganti ekspresi wajahnya sedatar yang ia bisa. Namun hasilnya malah ekspresinya berubah menjadi ekspresi menyeramkan super datar yang lebih menyeramkan dari sebelumnya. Dan Mikan hanya menahan tawa melihatnya.

"Kenapa dengan tawamu, Mikan?" Kata Hotaru sebal masih dengan aura ingin membunuh, membuat Mikan menahan tawanya sejenak, namun meledak tertawa lagi. Membuatnya tidak menyadari bahwa mata kelam Natsume Hyuuga memperhatikan tawa itu dan menahan senyum melihatnya.

"_Well_, aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi ayo kau harus bergegas Hyuuga." Luca membalikkan badan setelah memberikan anggukan perpisahan pada Mikan dan Hotaru. Dan sejurus kemudian sosok Natsume Hyuuga juga ikut membalikkan badan, melangkahkan kaki beberapa kali ke depan dengan sepatu ketsnya, namun kemudian berhenti dan membalikkan wajahnya kepada Mikan yang saat itu sedang mencoba menghentikan tawanya.

"Mikan Sakura," katanya perlahan, membuat Mikan menghentikan tawanya, namun masih dengan bibir tersenyum lebar menatap Natsume.

"...manis. Kau manis sekali."

Dan sejurus kemudian mereka menghilang dengan Hotaru yang sudah membanting meja sekeras-kerasnya.

"BOCAH ITU HARUS _MATI_! **MATIIII**!"

.

.

Hari sudah sore saat Hotaru Imai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toko makanan cepat saji sambil membawa semangkuk es krim vanilla di genggamannya. Ia tidak menyukai manis, namun apa yang terjadi tadi siang membuatnya benar-benar pusing dan memaksanya untuk terus berpikir—membuat ia membutuhkan gula ekstra untuk menambah energi. Natsume Hyuuga, ia benar-benar tidak menyukai sosok itu, nampaknya sosok itu akan membahayakan untuk Mikan. Entah kenapa hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya. Apa mungkin ia cemburu? Ia takut Mikan direbut orang yang bahkan lebih muda darinya? _Argh_.

"Hei, jalan-jalan sore?" suara yang menenangkan membuat gadis dengan tempramen yang sedang buruk itu membalikkan badannya. Menemukan ada sosok dengan pakaian olahraga masih lengkap melekat di tubuhnya sedang berjalan di sebelahnya. Sosok dengan rambut bak emas, siapa lagi kalau bukan Luca. Hotaru tebak Luca pasti sedang berlatih untuk kejuaraan nasional yang sudah dekat.

"Hn. Tidak berjalan-jalan dengan sengaja, hanya sedang berpikir untuk menjauhkan bocah Hyuuga itu dari Mikan." Kata Hotaru singkat. Ia menatap Luca yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan heran, namun kemudian berubah menjadi ekspresi geli. Yang lagi-lagi membuatnya sebal dan memukul pelan perut Luca, hanya sekadar untuk memuaskan amarahnya.

"Aduh. Kenapa denganmu?"

"Sebal. Kenapa semua orang tertawa melihatku hari ini? Apa yang lucu?" Hotaru mengerutkan kening. Mencoba berpikir lagi sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyerah mencari jawaban saat rasa pusing kembali menyergapnya. Kembali ia makan sedikit es krim vanilla yang ia pegang. Mencoba menghilangkan sakit kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa berlebihan seperti itu pada Mikan? Kau tidak senang kalau ada yang menaksirnya?" Luca menundukkan kepala untuk dapat melihat wajah Hotaru dari dekat. Maklum ia memang jauh lebih tinggi dari Hotaru. Dan Hotaru hanya menatapnya datar, seakan berpikir namun juga sekali lagi tidak menemukan jawabannya.

"Ia adik kelas. Ia lebih muda dari Mikan." Itulah alasan yang akhirnya bisa ditemukan oleh Hotaru pada akhirnya. Namun jawaban itu nampaknya justru membuat Luca kecewa.

"Lalu?" kata Luca yang tiba-tiba menjadi dingin. Tak ia tatap Hotaru. Membuat ada angin dingin yang menyambut hati Hotaru. "Aku juga kelas 12," katanya melanjutkan. Dan Hotaru justru menggeleng setelah mendengar jawaban Luca. _Tidak, bukan seperti itu, Luca tidak mengerti_—

"Bagaimana kalau kasusnya aku mencintaimu yang jelas lebih muda dariku?"

Hening.

Hening lagi.

Hotaru menatap Luca tidak percaya. Namun yang bisa ia lakukan justru melemparkan es krimnya ke wajah Luca dan berlari pergi.

.

.

Ia tersenyum kepadaku. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya dalam sebulan ini kami saling menyapa. Tidak berucap nama. Hanya sekadar saling melihat, dan saat pandangan kami bertemu, kami akan saling tersenyum, walaupun senyum itu senyum kaku. Seperti aku sekarang ini.

Lihat sosoknya disana, dengan seragam sekolah berantakan ia berjalan menuju arah kantin, yang ada di belakangku. Di sampingnya ada salah satu temannya, aku tidak tahu—_dan tidak peduli, sebenarnya_—siapa. Helai rambutnya ikut sedikit bergoyang beriringan dengan langkah kakinya. Berantakan, tapi malah terlihat menyenangkan—enak untuk dilihat. Dan ia semakin mendekat.

Itu dia, mata _crimson_ mendapatkan mata _hazel_. Ia menatapku selama sepersekian detik. Aku dapat melihat bibirnya sedikit terangkat. Mencoba membentuk senyuman tipis. Dan kemudian ia mengangguk sopan, sama sepertiku. Tidak berlebihan, namun—lagi-lagi—sungguh menyenangkan. Senyumnya sungguh menyenangkan, dan tentu, menenangkan.

.

.

Hujan di Gakuen Alice saat Mikan sedang mencoba membuka payungnya untuk beranjak pulang. Dilihatnya ada beberapa anak yang telah usai berlatih untuk kejuaraan nasional yang sudah dekat berlari menuju gedung sekolah—menjauhkan diri dari hujan. Dan akhirnya ia melihat sosok yang tidak mencoba berlari menuju gedung. Justru membiarkan dirinya basah dengan helai rambutnya yang mengikuti ke arah bawah. Mata kelamnya entah kenapa menatap langit kelabu dalam-dalam. Dan lagi-lagi, entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam sebulan ini, sejak Natsume menilainya manis, Mikan makin tersedot dalam sosok adik kelas yang bernuansa serba kelam itu. Otaknya hanya mau berpikir kesana. Pun bahasa tubuhnya menunjukan bahwa ia benar-benar ingin menatap sosok itu setiap saat.

Bukan, ini bukan cinta pada pandangan pertama, Mikan tidak percaya pada itu. Namun Mikan hanya senang memandang sosok itu. Atau bisa dibilang sosok itu menyedot seluruh perhatiannya dalam sekejap mata.

Dan tanpa Mikan sadari tubuhnya sudah melangkah sendiri mendekati sosok itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, Mikan menyodorkan payung transparannya ke atas tubuh itu. Dan sejurus kemudian, sosok rupawan di hadapannya telah menatapnya dalam-dalam. Membuat lututnya agak bergetar karena tidak tahan menerima tatapan mata dalam nun kelam itu.

"Kau ...kau berlatih dengan keras, ya?" kata Mikan pada akhirnya. Bukan sekedar basa-basi, namun Mikan memang memperhatikan laki-laki yang lebih muda satu tahun di hadapannya dari dulu. Natsume Hyuuga, walau dikenal sebagai sosok yang dingin dan tidak mudah bergaul, namun Mikan dan mungkin orang lainnya juga sadari, ia adalah sosok pekerja keras. Tak heran ada banyak gadis di Gakuen Alice yang benar-benar memujanya.

"Hn. Aku harus menang." Katanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah langit. Membuat Mikan agak bersyukur karena dadanya mungkin akan meledak jika menahan lebih banyak degupan lagi. Ya, Mikan baru menyadari bahwa jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang sekarang. _Eh, tapi sejak kapan?_

Karena keheningan terjadi lagi dan agak menyiksa batin Mikan, maka ia memutuskan untuk beranjak. Sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh Natsume, dan ia segera menoleh, membiarkan helai rambut cokelatnya yang mendahului wajahnya.

"Mikan Sakura, ...jadi pacarku ya?" Natsume mengeluarkan ekspresi yang tidak bisa Mikan baca. Antara datar, dingin namun juga gugup di saat yang bersamaan. Dan Mikan tidak bisa menahan senyum melihat ekspresi Natsume yang justru menurutnya manis. Natsume benar-benar terlihat sangat polos saat itu.

_Tapi perihal perkataannya, apakah tidak terlalu cepat? Mikan dan Natsume, memang sering bertemu, sering memperhatikan tanpa diketahui satu sama lain. Tapi apakah tidak begitu cepat?_

Namun, Mikan juga menyadari, _ia tidak bisa menolak_.

"Ya, tentu."

'**KRAAAK**!' Natsume dan Mikan langsung menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Hotaru disitu, bersama Luca, dengan posisi Hotaru mematahkan payung yang entah milik siapa dengan ekspresi mengerikan yang lebih dingin dari biasanya. Namun Luca hanya tertawa disana.

**oOo**

_Semuanya berjalan sederhana saat kemudian kerumitan datang dan membuat batas diantara mereka. Tapi, kalian yang memulai._

_Lantas, kalian harus bagaimana, Mikan, Natsume?_

{**bersambung**}

.

A/N

Heya, ini fiksi pertama saya di fandom Gakuen Alice. Di tengah-tengah MID Semester dengan begonya malah terlahir cerita ini.

Menurutmu bagaimana?

.

Next**: II**. Jarak antara **Rumit** dan **Sederhana**.

.

"Tapi bukankah Natsume masih kelas sepuluh? Apakah itu tidak ...aneh? Apa Natsume bisa benar-benar melindungi Sakura-senpai?"

Apa kau tidak yakin, Mikan? Apa menurutmu salah untuk menerimaku?

"... kita _break_ dulu ya," "Besok kejuaraan nasional. Kalau kau ragu dan tidak ingin melanjutkan hubungan ini, tidak usah datang. Namun jika kau percaya padaku, datanglah, lihat aku ... melompat."

.

Review if you care, then .

Thanks a bunch :"


	2. Jarak antara Rumit dan Sederhana

_AU. Gakuen Alice sebagai sekolah biasa namun terdiri dari kelas 1-12. Usia tidak sama dengan Manga/Anime._

.

.

**Gakuen Alice** © _Tachibana Higuchi_

**A Simple Random Thing** © _momoka-sha_

Saat kau mencintai seseorang dengan segenap hatimu, namun kemudian muncul konflik karena sebuah perbedaan kecil yang dibesar-besarkan, mampukah kau mengecilkan perbedaan itu lagi dan menjadikannya sebuah keindahan tersendiri?

"Tapi bukankah Natsume masih kelas sepuluh? Apakah itu tidak ...aneh? Apa Natsume bisa benar-benar melindungi Sakura-senpai?"

Apa kau tidak yakin, Mikan? Apa menurutmu salah untuk menerimaku?

.

.

**II**. Jarak antara **Rumit** dan **Sederhana**.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak satu jam yang lalu. Sekolah sudah sepi. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang memilih tinggal. Toh, masih lama sampai gerbang ditutup. Tapi walau sepi, pun masih ada beberapa orang yang berlatih untuk kejuaraan olahraga nasional yang tinggal hitungan hari. Dan berdirilah sosok yang masih mencoba mengatur nafas disana, berdiri dengan handuk masih bergantung di lehernya, dan tali sepatu yang masih terikat kencang. Peluh menetes deras nan perlahan dari sekujur tubuhnya. Namun walau demikian, sang empunya mata _crimson_ itu tetap berdiri, bahkan mencoba untuk mengambil langkah lagi dan berlari.

"Tidak usah memaksakan diri, bocah!" Sebuah suara membuat pemuda itu menoleh dan refleks menangkap benda yang dilempar oleh si pemilik suara. Sebotol minuman isotonik kini sudah berada di genggamannya.

"Tidak seperti itu, Nogi-senpai." Katanya datar, namun dengan ekspresi wajah menyiratkan '_terima kasih_' kepada sosok yang kini ikut berjalan di sampingnya, Luca Nogi. Sosok kakak kelas sekaligus rekannya menjelang kejuaraan nasional. Ia adalah seorang sprinter—sosok sprinter yang mengerikan menurut Natsume. Orang sepertinya tidak cocok dijadikan saingan. Dan Natsume merasa beruntung memikirkan fakta bahwa ia berkutat di lompat tinggi, berbeda dengan Luca.

"Haha, mentang-mentang sudah punya pacar jangan belagu sok kuat, ya!" Mendengar hal itu, kontan Natsume ikut tertawa kecil bersama Luca, sambil masih terus berlari menelusuri lapangan olahraga Gakuen Alice, yang mereka sadari kini sudah ramai penuh dengan calon-calon atlit untuk kejuaraan nasional yang—seperti sudah diberitahukan tadi—tinggal hitungan hari. Namun hal itu justru membuat Natsume semakin bersemangat. Bersemangat karena menyadari bahwa saingannya semankin banyak.

Natsume menoleh saat Luca menyikutnya pelan. Ekspresi penuh pertanyaan segera ia berikan kepada kakak kelas yang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya itu, tapi kemudia ia mengerti saat mengikuti arah pandangan Luca. Memandang sosok gadis dengan rambut cokelat panjang yang kini duduk tenang di sebuah bangku di pinggir lapangan, memandang mereka dengan tatapan teduhnya yang biasanya. Siluet itu pasti nampak sungguh menenangkan hati bagi beberapa orang yang melihatnya, terutama Natsume, kekasih gadis itu. Gadis yang duduk berlatarbelakangkan langit sore berwarna jingga redup, dengan rambut cokelat indah yang ia biarkan helaiannya tergerai mulus begitu saja ke bawah.

Ya, Natsume merasa sangat beruntung saat itu.

"Sana, sana, ini sudah masuk ke latihan mandiri. Saat kau sudah menyapa adik kesayanganku itu kau boleh kembali lagi ke sini." Luca mendorong punggung Natsume, membuat pemuda itu kembali berbalik dan memberikan sekali lagi ekspresi berterima kasih padanya, sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju sosok seorang Mikan Sakura, kekasihnya.

Keheningan terjadi lagi di antara mereka berdua; Natsume Hyuuga dan Mikan Sakura. Bukan karena canggung. Lebih karena mereka lebih senang menatap satu sama lain dalam-dalam, seakan saling mengaggumi segala hal yang dimiliki oleh satu sama lain. Ya, pasangan ini memang manis dilihat dari berbagai sudut, bahkan cara mereka saling menunjukan kasih sayang terbilang sangat manis, sangat sederhana. Hanya dari tatapan lembut, mereka menyadari bahwa hati mereka sudah bertautan antara satu dengan yang lainnya. Tanpa perlu kata yang begitu banyak, tindakan yang begitu merepotkan. Mereka hanya tahu bahwa mereka saling mencintai.

Ah, ya, sungguh indah sifat cinta yang sangat sederhana itu.

"Kau menungguku?" Kata Natsume pada akhirnya. Membuat gadis di hadapannya agak merona mendengar pertanyaannya.

"..Aaa-aa, ti-tidak! Aku hanya iseng duduk disini habis dari perpustaka—"Bohong," potong Natsume datar. Namun sukses membuat gadis itu diam dan tertangkap basah berbohong.

Ya, Mikan memang sedari tadi menunggu Natsume sejak pulang sekolah. Bukan karena merasa itu adalah kewajibannya sebagai seorang kekasih. Namun, hei, siapa yang akan tahan untuk tidak melihat sosok seperti Natsume Hyuuga berolahraga dengan sangat kerennya saat kau adalah kekasihnya? Setidaknya Mikan Sakura jelas tidak bisa menahan hasratnya itu.

"Kau demam, ya?" Natsume memegang perlahan dahi gadis yang jelas sebenarnya adalah kakak kelasnya, sukses membuat wajah Mikan memerah drastis. Natsume kira Mikan demam karena sedari tadi wajahnya merah, namun kini ia tahu kenapa Mikan terus tersipu, hal yang membuatnya ingin tertawa geli.

"Jauhkan tanganmu, kouhai!"

PLAK! Sebuah kipas kertas raksasa menyabet tangan Natsume. Membuat pemuda itu menoleh emosi dan mendapatkan sosok Hotaru Imai—yang tiba-tiba saja muncul—dengan aura-aura membunuh disitu. _'Sial, nenek sihir datang' _pikirnya dalam hati yang jelas tidak bisa ia utarakan karena sosok Hotaru seperti ibu mertuanya disitu. Jika ia menyerang Hotaru, kemungkinan besar Mikan akan mengucapkan satu kata langsung dihadapannya tanpa pikir panjang;

_Putus_.

Sebuah kata yang terasa seperti kiamat di benaknya.

"Natsume, bisakah ... anoo, bisakah kau melompat untukku?" Kata Mikan tiba-tiba, menghiraukan perkataan dan kedatangan Hotaru yang tiba-tiba, membuat sahabat wanitanya itu semakin kesal. Entah kenapa Mikan memang ingin sekali melihat Natsume melompat. Pemuda itu terlihat semakin gagah saat ia melompat dan membalikkan punggungnya di atas tiang lompat. Seakan memiliki sepasang sayap di pundaknya. Indah—sama seperti saat pertama Mikan menyadari sosok adik kelas itu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dan Natsume langsung memberikan tatapan berbinar padanya, pada Mikan, karena itu memang permintaan yang menyenangkan.

"Dengan satu syarat," katanya singkat namun tidak membutuhkan pertanyaan dari Mikan, karena segera setelah itu Natsume mengecup singkat dahi Mikan—_membuat Mikan langsung berubah menjadi luar biasa merah_—dan segera berlari pergi, sebelum memberikan tatapan jahil kepada Hotaru, seakan menantang senpainya itu.

"Hei! Sial, bocah, jangan kau berani-beraninya menyentuh Mikan seenaknya!"

Dan sekali lagi teriakan sahabat wanita kekasihnya Natsume abaikan. Pemuda itu terus berlari menuju sepasang tiang lompat tinggi, mengambil aba-aba, dan menjejakkan kakinya sekuat tenaga, dan melompat—membuat seluruh mata memandang ke arahnya. Lompatan yang tinggi, sangat tinggi. Membuat sekali lagi nampak muncul sayap di punggung pemuda itu. Perlahan adegan itu membuat Mikan membayangkan sosok malaikat yang turun pada sore hari. Berlebihan, namun kau pasti juga akan memikirkan hal yang sama jika kau berada di posisi Mikan sekarang.

Dan banyak yang berdecak kagum dan menepuk tangan beberapa saat setelah Natsume menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali ke daratan. Namun Natsume hanya memandang satu arah, Mikan, sambil tersenyum lebar, yang membuat banyak orang kembali tidak percaya melihat bahwa seorang Natsume Hyuuga dapat tersenyum setulus itu.

"Hotaru, ..." Mikan berkata lirih, membuat Hotaru segera menoleh menatapnya, "..aku memang benar-benar mencintainya," lanjut Mikan.

Dan Hotaru membisu.

.

.

"Mereka pacaran, Nogi-senpai? Natsume dan Sakura-senpai?" perkataan gadis berambut keriting pendek yang juga adalah seorang sprinter membuat Luca menoleh. Dan ia hanya mengangguk singkat menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Tapi bukankah Natsume masih kelas sepuluh? Apakah itu tidak ...aneh? Apa Natsume bisa benar-benar melindungi Sakura-senpai?" tanya gadis itu akhirnya, walau ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang sempurna, Sakura-senpai dan Natsume. Namun jika yang lebih muda adalah pihak laki-lakinya, memang agak aneh. Dan tentu membuat beberapa orang ragu, apakah mungkin sosok yang lebih muda ini dapat melindungi sang gadis yang lebih tua?

Namun Luca hanya diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

'_Aku juga tahu dan aku juga ragu, tapi, ...memang apa yang bisa dilakukan?'_ Jawab Luca—dalam hati.

.

.

"Natsume, kelas 10 yang jago atletik itu?"

"Iya, yang super ganteng, ia pacaran dengan Sakura-senpai!"

"Astaga, pupus sudah harapan. Mereka sempurna!"

"Aku patah hati—eh, tapi apa Natsume mampu? Maksudku, bukankah Mikan-sama banyak yang naksir juga, ya?"

"Benar, apalagi Natsume lebih muda. Apa bisa ia melindungi Sakura-senpai?"

.

.

_Muncul pertanyaan, bukan?_

.

.

"Ia lebih muda, Mikan, kau yakin? Ada anggapan yang tidak enak juga dari beberapa anak sekolah. Memang agak aneh jika laki-lakinya lebih muda. Lagipula, aku ragu ia mampu melindungimu, Mikan." Suara Hotaru bagaikan angin dingin yang menyambar hati Mikan segera. Ia terdiam masih menggenggam susu kotak dingin di tangannya. Tidak memilih untuk menjawab Hotaru yang berdiri diam menatapnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit yang terhampar di balik jendela koridor. Dengan cara yang sama persis seperti Natsume beberapa saat sebelum ia meminta Mikan penjadi kekasihnya.

Menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku takut ia akan meninggalkanmu, Mikan. Yah, kau tahu, ia lebih muda. Tidak begitu jauh, memang. Tapi dunia pergaulan kalian berbeda, bisa jadi ia melirik yang lain atau yah," Hotaru berhenti berbicara disitu. Tercekat dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Ada perasaan yang berbisik di hatinya bahwa ia keterlaluan. Namun perasaan takut bahwa Mikan akan tersakiti kembali menyelimuti dirinya. Dan ia tahu ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu. Menggantinya dengan perasaan aman dan ketenangan.

Namun Mikan tak bergeming. Masih memandang langit. Mencoba mengerti alasan mengapa Natsume sering melakukannya. Mungkin untuk mencari sebuah jawaban yang siapa tahu bisa muncul sewaktu-waktu diantara birunya langit yang kontras dengan putihnya awan. Dan ia berpikir. Tentang kehilangan. Tentang makna komitmen yang dahulu ia tidak ingin sentuh. Tentang perasaan hancur saat ditinggalkan. Mikan tahu ia tidak ingin mengalaminya. Tapi—

_Ah, sejak kapan semua berubah serumit ini?_

"Hotaru, ikut aku!" Sosok Luca yang entah bagaimana tiba-tiba muncul agak mengejutan Hotaru, namun tidak untuk Mikan. Ia begitu limbung dalam pikirannya sendiri. Membuat ia tidak menyadari bahwa kini ia sudah berdiri sendirian di koridor yang sepi. Koridor yang entah kenapa seperti ditinggalkan oleh penghuni sekolah yang lain.

Luca menarik paksa Hotaru. Membekap gadis itu dalam bahunya yang lebar dan menyeretnya pergi. Entah apa yang sebenarnya Hotaru pikirkan, namun Luca harus berusaha membawa Hotaru jauh dari gadis itu untuk sementara. Membuat Mikan bisa tenang dan berpikir untuk sementara. Luca hanya tersiksa jika melihat Mikan terus tertekan di bawah pertanyaan-pertanyaan maupun pernyataan yang diutarakan Hotaru. Yang ia tahu untuk kepentingannya, namun terlihat justru seperti menyayat hati Mikan perlahan-lahan. Menciptakan suatu horror tersendiri di hati Mikan. Semacam ketakutan untuk berkomitmen. Dan Luca, apapun alasannya, tidak menyukai jika sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu sedih ataupun tertekan. Hal itu tidak bisa ia ganggu gugat.

Dan disanalah Mikan. Bersandar pada salah satu jendela kaca besar, menatap keluar, ke arah langit, mencoba menemukan suatu jawaban perlahan. Namun yang ia temukan justru kehampaan.

Kehangatan merambat di tangan kanannya. Saat ia menoleh, ada sosok Natsume Hyuuga disitu. Hanya mereka berdua, di tengah keheningan koridor sekolah. Natsume menggenggam tangannya perlahan namun erat. Seakan tidak mau melepaskannya. Dan perlahan pula, Mikan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Natsume. Seakan ingin membagi penat yang ada di kepalanya, dan mengurangi segala beban.

"Aku dengar semuanya bersama Nogi-senpai," kata Natsume sembari meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepala Mikan. Membagi kehangatan sambil menatap langit soang yang bersih berwarna putih dan biru muda kontras. "...apa kau ragu?" kata Natsume masih dengan ekspresi datarnya, dengan nada suara yang tercekat namun berusaha terus terlihat normal. Seakan tidak terjadi apapun.

Mikan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Natsume. Ia hanya memejamkan mata, yang menyebabkan sebulir air mata menetes ke pipinya. Menciptakan alur kesedihan sendiri diantara keduanya.

"...Aku hanya takut kehilangan. Aku sudah kehilangan semuanya. Aku takut, aku juga akan kehilanganmu pada akhirnya." Lirih. Dengan Lirih Mikan menjawab pertanyaan Natsume. Membuat angin dingin kembali menyapa keduanya. Dan perasaan Mikan kembali tidak karuan saat Natsume mendadak melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Mikan. Membuat Mikan terhenyak saat kemudian mata kelamnya menatap matanya, dan dengan perlahan, Natsume mengecup singkat bibir mungil Mikan. Sekedar ingin menyalurkan rasa sedihnya, dan rasa tidak mau untuk kehilangan yang menyelimutinya.

"... kita _break_ dulu ya," kata Natsume sambil menempelkan kepalanya di dahi Mikan. Tidak dengan alasan khusus. Ia memang sedang ingin dekat dengan Mikan. Kalimatnya bukan sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan. Yang sekali lagi tidak menimbulkan respons dari Mikan. Gadis yang biasanya rajin tertawa itu lebih memilih untuk diam dalam menyikapinya. Dan saat Natsume membalikkan badan meski perlahan, rasa kehilangan itu datang lagi.

"Besok kejuaraan nasional. Kalau kau ragu dan tidak ingin melanjutkan hubungan ini, tidak usah datang. Namun jika kau percaya padaku, datanglah, lihat aku ... melompat." Lanjut Natsume sebelum melangkah pergi. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa hancurnya ia dengan membuat gadis yang dicintainya harus memilih. Semacam kehilangan sekarang atau kehilangan nanti. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain, 'kan?

Dan sekali lagi Mikan terdiam menatap langit.

Menangis.

.

.

Hotaru agak menahan tangis saat Luca menatapnya dengan pandangan marah sekaligus kecewa. Ia bersandar pada sebuah pohon _maple_ di belakang sekolah, mencoba memalingkan wajah dari Luca, namun tidak bisa. Ia terjebak dalam emosi dan amarah Luca padanya.

"Kenapa, kenapa kau justru ingin membuat dia menderita, Hotaru?" Luca bertanya dengan nada yang ia usahakan setenang mungkin. Walau jika ia melepasnya sedikit, mungkin ia sudah mematahkan sesuatu sekarang. Ia begitu marah dan terusik. Bukan pada Hotaru pun Natsume. Ia lebih marah kepada konidisi yang membuat Mikan menjadi sesedih ini. Seakan ia akan ditinggalkan orangtuanya lagi untuk yang kedua kali.

"Aku hanya tidak mau melihat Mikan bersedih lagi dan menderita. Apalagi ia lebih muda, aku tidak mau Mikan yang malah mengurusinya!"

"Jangan bodoh, Mikan akan lebih bahagia kalau dia bersama Hyuuga!"

Dan mereka kembali hening. Hotaru mulai meneteskan air mata. Agak aneh, melihat ekspresinya sekarang masih saja datar, namun dengan air mata yang menetes dari mata _violet_nya. Membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Sangat canggung.

"Ini bukan soal usia, Hotaru. Ini soal hati." Luca kembali melanjutkan. Membuat Hotaru kembali terdiam dan memikirkan segala tindakannya lagi. Terdiam ia dan menatap Luca dalam-dalam. Dan saat ia sadar Luca sudah memeluknya, membiarkan gadis itu tenggelam menangis di dadanya.

"Sudah saatnya kau melepas Mikan, Hotaru. Ke orang yang membuatnya lebih bahagia." Dan Hotaru kembali menangis di dada Luca. Membuatnya hangat.

.

.

**oOo**

_Tapi, pada akhirnya apa yang akan dipilih Mikan? _

_Menerima atau lari dari kenyataan?_

.

.

{**bersambung**}

A/N

Tadinya pingin ditamatin disini. Tapi kok... kayaknya jadi kebanyakan kata kalau ditamatin disini. Jadi, dibuat 3 chap ajadeh :"

Bagaimana bab 2 ini? Diksinya atau teman-temannya?

.

Next: Bab:** III**. Karena cinta itu **Sederhana**

Namun semuanya benar-benar sempurna saat ia menyadari sedari tadi sosok Mikan Sakura tidak muncul

"Karena aku mencintaimu dengan sederhana. Tidak mempedulikan apa kata orang lain—bahkan anggapanmu. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Itu saja, cukup."

**.**

Semoga pembaca suka ya :D

Tolong review chapter ini sebelum menuju ke yang berikutnya ya, saya pengen lihat masing-masing komentar tiap chapter. Terimakasih :')

Again, Gracias, amigo :"


	3. Karena cinta itu Sederhana

_AU. Gakuen Alice sebagai sekolah biasa namun terdiri dari kelas 1-12. Usia tidak sama dengan Manga/Anime._

.

.

**Gakuen Alice** © _Tachibana Higuchi_

**A Simple Random Thing** © _momoka-sha_

Saat kau mencintai seseorang dengan segenap hatimu, namun kemudian muncul konflik karena sebuah perbedaan kecil yang dibesar-besarkan, mampukah kau mengecilkan perbedaan itu lagi dan menjadikannya sebuah keindahan tersendiri?

"Karena aku mencintaimu dengan sederhana. Tidak mempedulikan apa kata orang lain—bahkan anggapanmu. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Itu saja, cukup."

Aku mencintaimu dengan sederhana dan aku tahu, kau juga.

.

.

**III**. Karena cinta itu **Sederhana**

**.**

**.**

Satu, dua, tiga kali batu itu memantul di atas air sungai bening Tokyo. Sang pelempar kini sedang duduk frustasi di pinggir sungai, mencoba mengurangi penatnya dengan melempar batu ke arah sungai, sekalipun hal itu sebenarnya tidak berpengaruh apapun terhadap rasa lelah yang ditanggungnya. Lelah mental, bukan sekadar fisik.

Sosok Natsume Hyuuga terus melintas di pikirannya.

Bagaimana pemuda itu tersenyum. Menangkap basahnya saat ia sedang berbohong. Bagaimana pemuda itu menggenggam lembut tangannya, dan kemudian melepasnya saat ia merasa tidak nyaman. Bagaimana pemuda itu terlihat sangat sempurna dimatanya—sekalipun pemuda itu lebih muda darinya.

Pun ia akhirnya menyadari satu hal; semakin ia mencitai pemuda itu, semakin pemuda itu membuatnya takut kehilangan—memutar kembali kaset lama trauma yang sayangnya masih terekam apik di kepalanya. Sekan menunggu sesuatu memutar mereka kembali. Membawa rasa sakit hati dan kehampaan yang mendalam yang sudah tidak pernah muncul lagis elama beberapa tahun silam.

Mikan Sakura, gadis yang tengah duduk dan menatap kosong langit pagi hari itu menarik helaian rambut panjangnya kedepan, membuat gadis itu tergerai lurus dan kemudian jatuh kembali ke bahunya dengan mulus. Jemarinya seakan mengingat sensasi saat tangan Natsume pernah iseng memainkannya dan menyadari bahwa ia sungguh ingin pemuda itu ada di sekitarnya sekarang.

"Kau sedang berpikir?" Suara itu membuat Mikan menoleh statis ke samping. Sosok dengan helai rambut emas dan tatapan teduh membuat gadis itu sedikit menarik bibirnya, berharap bahwa sosok Luca Nogi yang mendatanginya akan membawa suatu pencerahan. Dan sebagai jawaban, gadis itu menganggukkan kepala, dan kemudian membenamkan kembali kepalanya ke lututnya. Meringkuk dan mencoba menahan tangisnya yang hampir pecah di sana.

"Aku takut, aku benar-benar takut kalau aku akan kehilangan Natsume, membuatku takut untuk memilikinya." Ujar Mikan lirih. Membuat penekanan betapa sekarang perasaannya cukup kacau dan berantakan.

"Mikan, pernahkah kau berpikir kau akan berbuat kesalahan?" Luca sekarang mengambil kerikil dan melemparnya ke sungai. Memberi waktu pada Mikan untuk memikirkan kata-katanya, sebelum akhirnya ia melirik Mikan lagi.

"Jangan sampai kau kehilangan Natsume, bahkan sebelum kau sempat memilikinya."

Dan segala sesuatu menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar suara deras air sungai yang bening, dengan sedikit suara ikan yang berenang di dalamnya. Angin pun berhembus, meniupkan dan menggesekkan ilalang yang ada di sekitar sungai, agaknya menenangkan hati siapapun yang sedang berasa di sekitar sungai.

"Kadang cinta itu harus egois. Berani mengambil keputusan yang mungkin membahayakan. Tapi yang paling penting ..." Luca menggantungkan kalimatnya dan melempar sebuah batu kecil, kemudian menatap mata _hazel_ Mikan yang menyiratkan sejuta pertanyaan di dalamnya, "... cinta itu sederhana, asalkan kau benar-benar mencintainya dan ia mencintaimu, bukankah itu cukup?"

Terjadi keheningan lagi

"Kau dan Natsume masih muda, Mikan. Jalanilah saja dulu. Toh, jika ia benar-benar mencintaimu, bukankah mustahil ia akan meninggalkanmu?"

Dan Mikan segera beranjak dari situ. Meninggalkan Luca yang pandangannya masih mengikuti kepergiannya sambil tersenyum simpul. Agaknya terharu jika kata-katanya bisa mengubah keadaan.

Tapi kemudian ia menatap langit pagi redup, melirik samping kirinya, tempat Mikan tadi duduk dan berkata sambil tersenyum geli, "Ah, kau sepertinya sudah bisa menjadi penguntit ulung, ya, Hotaru?"

Dan sosok Hotaru juga akhirnya muncul di balik bayangan ilalang.

.

.

Natsume memandang dua tiang yang akan menentukan nasib pelatihannya selama beberapa bulan ini. Kaki kanannya masih berdenyut nyeri. Ia cidera tepat sehari sebelum perlombaan. Dan sekarang ia hanya mampu meminta keajaiban pada Dewa bahwa ia bisa melompat dan bertumpu mengandalkan kaki kirinya. Yang jelas tidak akan semaksimal biasanya.

Lompatan sempurna bisa ia saksikan di depan matanya sendiri. Peserta kejuaraan lain dan penonton bertepuk tangan. Kali ini membuat semangatnya agak terkikis. Pemuda di hadapannya kemudian tersenyum puas kemudian dan melirik dirinya—memberi tatapan mengintimidasi semacam menyiratkan '_Kalahkan aku kalau kau bisa, bocah._' yang membuatnya sebal. Dibalasnya tatapan pemuda itu dengan tatapan dingin menusuknya—tetapi pemuda itu tak menggubris dan melenggang pergi meninggalkannya.

Sinar matahari agak menyilaukan mata mata kelam Natsume. Ia bisa mendengar suara penonton menggelegar memanggil dirinya, menandakan bahwa ini sudah gilirannya. Semangatnya nyaris benar-benar hilang saat ia melangkahkan kaki kanannya ke depan area awalan. Denyut rasa nyeri merambat ke seluruh pergeralangan kakinya. Membuatnya terpaksa menggigit bibir saking menahan sakit. Namun semuanya benar-benar sempurna saat ia menyadari sedari tadi sosok Mikan Sakura tidak muncul. Perasaan hancur menyambarnya dengan senang hati. Namun ia tetap dengan ekspresi datar nan dingin seperti biasanya—tetapi lebih kelam dari biasanya.

Natsume melangkahkan kaki lagi. Kini ia yakin bahwa ia tidak akan berhasil membawa satupun prestasi pada kejuaraan ini, ia yakin bahwa dunianya—

"NATSUME!"

Hening. Keheningan merambati dunia Natsume. Suara familiar yang menyenangkan membuyarkan posisi awalannya. Sekan _metriks_, ia memalingkan wajahnya dengan lambat ke tribun penonton tepat di sampingnya. Seorang gadis yang amat dinantinya merusaha sekuat tenaga menerobos barisan dan mencoba mengambil posisi strategis tepat di damping Natsume.

"Berjuanglah! Aku—" Mikan tercekat, ia kembali menyusuri mata Natsume dalam-dalam, dan akhirnya menemukan jawaban disana, "—aku mencintaimu!" Dan Natsume tersenyum tulus. Dunianya berbalik. Setitik cerah harapan menghampirinya. Rasa sakit tidak ia pedulikan lagi. Seluruh tubuhnya seakan tidak merasakan beban apapun lagi—ah, cinta memang sungguh ajaib.

Natsume memalingkan lagi wajahnya (_walau sebenarnya ia agak enggan_), berkonsentrasi pada dua palang dan satu pembatas yang akan menentukan masa depannya. Satu tarikkan nafas, ia mencoba membisukan segala suara yang bisa ia dengar. Ia mengawali langkahnya, mempercepat langkahnya, kemudian berlari kencang. Segala beban benar-benar ia eliminasi, ia hanya terfokus pada satu titik di langit. Memandangnya dalam-dalam seperti biasanya. Dan kali ini ia benar-benar yakin akan meraih titik di langit itu. Terbang dan meraihnya.

Sayap seakan kembali muncul di punggung Natsume. Mikan menahan air mata harunya dan tersenyum bahagia saat Natsume membalikkan punggungnya dan akhirnya mendarat mulus.

Sempurna, Natsume.

Bukan hanya lompatannya. _Tapi segalanya_.

.

.

Natsume memeluk Mikan erat-erat saat segala penerimaan hadiah dan tetek bengeknya selesai. Ia membenamkan diri pada bahu gadis yang berusaha berjinjit menyamai tingginya. Helai rambut halus gadis itu benar-benar melengkapi kebahagiaannya sekarang. Peringkat satu seakan hanya bonus baginya. Sebenarnya ia belum mau melepaskan Mikan dari pelukannya, namun sosok Hotaru Imai yang memandangnya bersama Luca memaksanya untuk melepaskan Mikan.

"Selamat. Luca juga berhasil juara satu tepat kemarin, sepertinya kita akan juara umum atau sesuatu aku tidak mengerti." Kata Hotaru dengan ekspresi datar. Membuat keheningan terjadi lagi diantara mereka berempat.

"Kau tahu—"Aku yakin aku pasti bisa, percayalah, Hotaru-senpai." Natsume menyela perkataan Hotaru. Membuatnya agak sedikit tertegun lalu mencoba diam dan mendengarkan kelanjutan kalimat Natsume. Ah, jika kalian sadari, Natsume memanggil Hotaru dengan panggilan 'senpai' biasanya ia hanya akan memanggil Hotaru dengan panggilan 'kak' yang mengejek dan tidak ikhlas. Nampaknya hal inipun juga disadari Hotaru. Membua gadis yang berperawakan tidak lebih tinggi dari Mikan ini penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan Natsume selanjutnya.

"Aku akan menjaga Mikan. Aku berjanji. Kau bisa langsung membunuhku jika aku melanggarnya. Tapi kau juga harus tahu bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya, aku—aku tak akan meninggalkannya." Dan keheningan terjadi lagi. Hotaru menatap kedua mata crimson milik Natsume dalam-dalam. Mencoba meraih kesungguhan di kedua bulatan bola mata itu. Dan saat ia bahkan ternyata tidak perlu berusaha menemukannya gadis violet itu menghela nafas. Agaknya lega namun juga berusaha ihklas.

"Apa boleh buat," Hotaru menggantungkan kalimatnya dan berbalik ke belakang sejenak. Saat ia membalikkan badan, semua orang mematung—

.

PLAK

.

_Eh?_

.

Sebuah tamparan kipas kertas menimpa Natsume dengan dahsyatnya. Membuat pemuda itu agak terhuyung ke belakang sebelum akhirnya ditangkap Mikan.

Hotaru tersenyum puas. Namun kemudian menarik tangan Natsume, menggenggamnya erat dan berkata, "Itu adalah hukumanku untuk yang terakhir kalinya," katanya sembari mengambil tangan Mikan dan menyatukannya dengan tangan Natsume "... aku titip Mikan. Tolong gantikan aku membuatnya bahagia," dan Hotaru menggenggam kedua tangan itu erat sembari menitikkan air mata. Membuat Luca langsung merangkulnya dari belakang, membuat gadis itu kembali tersenyum tipis.

"Kau yakin Mikan?" Kata Natsume melirik Mikan dengan tatapan jahil. Ia sebenarnya tidak perlu menanyakannya, toh ia juga tahu jawabannya.

"Aku yakin, Natsume!" Kata Mikan sembari tersenyum lebar, melepas segala kepenatan dan beban mental yang ia alami selama ini.

"Karena aku mencintaimu dengan sederhana. Tidak mempedulikan apa kata orang lain—bahkan anggapanmu. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Itu saja, cukup."

Dan mereka berempat tersenyum puas pada akhir cerita ini.

.

.

_Ah, tunggu. Belum—belum tamat. Aku melupakan sesuatu._

.

.

"Hotaru, ngomong-ngomong saat aku bilang bagaimana kalau kasusnya aku yang mencintaimu yang jelas lebih muda dariku, aku tidak bercanda." Luca menyela dengan tatapan serius tetapi dengan sorot wajah polosnya yang biasanya. Membuat Hotaru hanya diam memandangnya, agak berpikir apa yang akan ia jawab kepada Luca.

"Kami akan pergi—" tidak apa tinggalah Mikan, Natsume, tidak, kalian tidak mengganggu." Dan Mikan serta Natsume mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi. Mereka jelas berpikir bahwa kehadiran mereka hanya akan mengganggu Hotaru dan Luca disitu.

Hotaru memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Luca, datar, dingin, namun gadis itu menarik ke atas sedikit ujung bibirnya, menciptakan senyum, sebelum akhirnya berkata;

"Ya, aku juga tahu. Aku juga—err, sama. Haha," dan mereka tertawa melihat kecanggungan Hotaru. Terlepas dari itu, mereka memang sudah lama tidak tertawa selepas itu.

**oOo**

_"Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana;_  
><em>dengan kata yang tak sempat diucapkan kayu kepada api<em>  
><em>yang menjadikannya abu … <em>

_Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana;_  
><em>dengan isyarat yang tak sempat disampaikan awan kepada hujan<em>  
><em>yang menjadikannya tiada…"<em>  
><strong>— Sapardi Djoko Damono<strong>

**oOo**

Yep, sekarang baru benar-benar—

{**tamat**}

.

A/N

Allo!

Puisi yang terakhir pernah dimusikalisasikan oleh guru saya dengan indah, huhu. Berakhirlah sudah tiga seri dari kisah ini. Bagaimana? Penutup untuk fiksi saya yang pertama di fandom Gakuen Alice.

Sampai bertemu di fiksi yang selanjutnya!

Review please :"

Thanks a lot, buddy!


End file.
